Pitch Black? In love?
by Aurora Breen
Summary: When Manny leaves Natalie Kathryn Paige in Pitch's care, feelings he thought were destroyed by the dealings are resurfacing and he will once again have to fight then dealings for someone he loves
1. Chapter 1

Pitch Black stood in his lair staring at the globe in the middle of it, Everyday there would be more gold lights. Pitch growled in annoyance those guardians were getting more and more believers every day. One of his nightmares trotted up to him and told him of a girl he had seen while he was patrolling; another nightmare came with a girl who looked around 19 draped over its back. Pitch walked over and picked her up, he was struck speechless.

She had pale skin and long Brown hair that was like silk, she was wearing a black lined white dress and black boots on her feet. Pulling her hair away from her face was a small rube encrusted hairclip; she was truly a sight to behold. Pitch shook his head and walked over to the spare bedroom, he put her on the bed and he covered her with blankets. He walked out of the room closing the door behind him; he walked over to one of the many windows and looked at the moon.

"Did you send her here? And if you did why?" Pitch said to the moon but he got no answer.

Pitch black sighed and went to go do his job, meanwhile the young girl had woken up and she walked out of the room. Natalie Kathryn Paige looked around and she flicked her wrist summoning her blue fire and she lit all the fire lamps in Pitch's home. A nightmare walked over to her slowly and she smiled, its nose brushed her hand and she started brushing the mane with a brush she had found.

The other nightmares came out and stood there watching Nat brushing one of their own and when that nightmare was clean she flicked her wrist and soon all the nightmares mane's were soft and brushed. She smiled and the nightmares gave her a tour of Pitch's lair, hours passed and Nat busied herself by reading and writing waiting for Pitch Black to come home so she could thank him and leave.

Pitch noticed something was different when he stepped inside his home, A nightmare went to his side and told him what had happened while he was away and Pitch walked into the library and Natalie jumped up, startled.

"I see you have made yourself comfortable, my name is Pitch Black the Nightmare King. What is yours?" Pitch said as he sat down and Natalie took that as a sign to sit down.

"My name's Natalie Kathryn Paige Nightmare King, the nightmares told me that you looked after me. Thank you for doing so but if you're the Nightmare King why save a person like me?" Nat asked sadly and the Nightmare King was startled. He had been wondering the same thing but he had not come up with a answer so he shrugged.

"What I do and why I do it is none of your concern but since I'm guessing you have no home, do you wish to rename this place your home?" Pitch asked and the shock he felt at his words showed on Nat's face.

"if you wouldn't mind" Nat said and Pitch flicked his wrist and a nightmare came out of the shadows and Nat followed it out of the room. The nightmare and Nat walked to a door framed by light, Nat opened the door and gasped. It looked so much like her old own room at her old home, Nat smiled at the nightmare and it nodded at her and the nightmare walked out of the door. Nat flicked her wrist and the lights became blue fire and she smiled, she curled up on the bed and fell asleep.

Pitch sat down on the chair Nat had vacated and waited for the nightmare to come back, The nightmare came back and told him that Nat had fallen asleep. Pitch stood up and walked out of the library and went to his own room, he sat on his bed and became lost in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Nat woke up and yawned and nightmare horse nuzzled at her hand and she gave it a pat, she stood up and closed her eyes and imagined Blue ripped jeans and a white and black patterned off the shoulder top she flicked her wrist and when she opened her eyes she was in the clothes she imagined. She and the nightmares horse walked out of the room and walked to the kitchen, she smiled politely at Pitch and sat down.

"Did you sleep well?" Pitch asked and he set a plate of toast and a hot chocolate in front of her

"I did thank you" Nat smiled at him then started eating her breakfast

"Natalie Do you want to go to Burgess for a while?" Pitch asked, he really needed her out of the lair so he could make her room closer to the door just in case something happened.

"Sure I'd love to go explore, I'll be back before lunch" Natalie smiled, finished off her breakfast and jumped up the entrance and started walking towards Burgess.

Natalie looks around the small city and she sees two children waving to someone and leaving the park.

"Hi there, my name's Jack Frost who are you?" Jack asked as he landed next to Natalie

"My name is Natalie, nice to meet you Jack" she said smiling, Jack smiled back and gave her a tour of Burgess. Nat and Jack talked about what adventures they'd gone on and what they did, Nat threw a snowball at Jack's back and she had started a snowball fight. The sun began to set hours later, Natalie looked at the sun alarm.

"I have to go now Jack, I've kept a friend waiting" without explaining anything Nat ran towards Pitch's lair, she dropped into the lair and Pitch appeared with a scowl on his face.

"I'm so-" Nat tried to explain but Pitch cut her off with his hand

"You were wandering and got lost I understand" Pitch said and Nat looked at him and hugged him, Pitch stood there awkwardly. She let go and smiled up at him and he span around just as the corners of his mouth lifted up.

"I've moved your room for you and come I have made Dinner" Pitch said and without another word he walked towards the dining room, Nat walked beside him and gasped when she saw what food was set. Roast chicken and tomato salad, she smiled and her and Pitch sat down. They ate in silence but Nat enjoyed it.

"Pitch do you have an art studio I could use?" Nat asked when she had finished her Dinner, Pitch put his cup of tea down and stood up.

"follow me" He said and they walked to his art studio, thye walked in and she smiled and span around, Pitch watched with interest as Natalie commented on his drawing and painting responding with the occasional 'thank you'. Nat smiled and replied with a no problem every time, she sat down and began painting and Pitch left her to her work.

Pitch went and sat down in a window seat and glared at Manny

"Why send her here Manny, do you want to ruin her innocence!?" Pitch snarled and he sighed, he wanted to protect Natalie but he couldn't do that without hurting her because he was the biggest threat against her.

While Pitch was having an inner argument with himself Nat smiled and started painting Pitch's robe, Nat had wanted to paint Pitch because there wasn't enough painting hung up around here and she was going to change that. An Hour later Nat called Pitch into the painting the room and showed him the painting. Pitch blinked and he picked it up and walked to the dining hall and hung it up, Nat blushed and smiled and yawned. Pitch chuckled and span around to face her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bath room. He sat her on the bath edge and with a wash cloth started cleaning the paint off of her face.

"go to bed ok?" Pitch said when he finished cleaning her up, she nodded and went to her room with a nightmare beside her. She opened the door got changed into her pjs and crawled into bed, Pitch came in, turned off the light and went out and shut the door behind him.

Nat tossed and turned and eventually she gave up, she put on a coat and some shoes and she went for a walk around Burgess. She saw some people staggering home and she started walking home, she found a clearing and she started singing 'twinkle twinkle little star' quietly.

From his lair Pitch heard a gunshot and the blue flames Nat left flickered and he went and tried to find her. He found her on the ground on her side withering in pain, he knelt by her side and he held her close. She whimpered and her eyes closed slowly, everything was quiet and a single ray of moonlight shined on Nat. she began to glow and Pitch carefully put her on the ground, there was a flash of blue and Nat was standing wearing a blue top and blue pants. On her feet she wore black boots and her eyes blazed.

She landed softly and she blinked at Pitch, she smiled at him and she hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight.

"Oh thank Nightmares you're okay Nat, don't scare me like that again!" Pitch whispered and Nat hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry about scaring you" Nat said and smiled saying thank you to the moon

(Next chapter will be longer promise! And thank you to the guest who reviewed what their ideas, you have no idea how much it helped so thank you, bye)


End file.
